Ancestors of Anakin Skywalker
by Jacen200015
Summary: This short story is based on the book Sundiata. In this story there is a Griot, who I call a seer in this story that is retelling a story from long ago. Each chapter will be a short story of each of Anakin Skywalker's ancestors that is told by a Seer.


**This short story was written as a paper for my history class and is now**** part of my "In The Shadows" series. ****This short story is based on the book Sundiata. In this story there is a Griot, who I call a seer in this story that is retelling a story from long ago. Each chapter will be a short story of each of Anakin Skywalker's ancestors that is told by a Seer.**

* * *

**Tanekin**

**B 29,000 D 28,920  
**

Come and listen to a story told for over a hundred decades. Come listen to the seer's account of the greatest ruler this land has ever known. Walker of the sky he was called, bringer of war and peace. Tanekin, the uniter and founder of this nation. In the days of old, when the land still held the name Guat, there was a child born, whose eyes were as blue as the sky, his hair as blond as the sand near the rolling seaside. This blue-eyed child, such as he was called for no one else had blue eyes, was a normal child, growing up in the village, Topek, except for one thing: he did not talk, never uttering a sound. His father, Den Ja'mak was an important man in the village, yet he did not hold the title of ruler. Den Ja'Mak sat on a council of elders where rules, decisions, and punishments were decided.

One day when Tanekin was seven years old, the fourteen year old son of the trader Pelonin Wab'ac approached him as he sat in the shade of a huge, old tree.

"Kasona," He greeted, as it was the way in the olden days. Saubar sat down across from Tanekin and looking up he was entranced by Tanekin's blue eyes. "I have heard many things about you. You are kind to adults, children, and even animals. I have even heard the animals are not afraid of you."

Tanekin's blue eyes sparkled and he gave a small nod.

Saubar continued to speak. "You help and comfort everyone, yet you do not talk."

A small, secretive smile appeared on Tanekin's face as he gave another small nod.

So there they sat in silence for the rest of the evening. When the sky became dark, Tanekin stood and looked up at the stars in the sky, and that was when it happened. A vision came to Saubar so strong that he fell face down to the ground. When Saubar awakened from his vision, Tanekin had gone, but Saubar knew what it was he must do.

The next morning, Saubar told his father of his vision and they went before Den Ja'mak. A seer was born that day, and so this was how Saubar became Tanekin's seer.

In Tanekin's ninth year, Kush Fragnor began his reign of terror after conquering the village of Kwei, the largest village in the south. He demanded tribute and taxes from the smaller villages and they readily complied, all except one, the village of Topek.

On a particulary dark, cloudy night, Den Ja'mak aroused Tanekin and his Seer. "You must travel away from here, farther down south, as far as you can. Fragnor is on the march with a thousand troops."

Tanekin looked at his father gravely as the lantern's light in his father's hand reflected off his face. "Fear not father. The Breath has not forsaken us."

Momentarily stunned by his son's first words, Den Ja'mak could only nod.

"Awaken Saubar!" Tanekin commanded, bringing the sleepy seer to full consciousness. "We must be off!"

Quickly packing what they would need, Tanekin and Saubar soon left the hut and found two yembirs, a four legged pack animal with a long strong tail, a short neck and a head with large pointing ears, being readied for them. As soon as the animals were loaded, they set off into the night, just as the rain began to fall.

For three days they traveled, through a large grassy plain, through a thick forest, and to a village that lay near the sea shore: the village of Utopia, which lay unseen from Fragnor's sight.

Yuntaro, the ruler of the village, met the two travelers as they entered the village and greeted them. "Kasona. It is an honor to have the Chosen step into our village. The Breath is good, come, a place has been prepared for you and your friend."

"Thank you for your hospitality. May The Breath look with favor on you and your village," Tanekin replied, giving a short bow out of respect.

For ten years they stayed in that village and Tanekin grew in knowledge and strength. Tanekin helped the people of the village plant and harvest their crops, collect edible plants and herbs, and keep watch over the village at night. He learned how to sneak quietly through the woods, to heal the sick and wounded, how to tell the weather, and how to trade effectively.

His bravery became well known when at the age of twelve, he defended the village from a pack of Ipii hounds that attacked during the night while the men were away from the village to pay homage to The Breath. From these hounds, Tanekin retrieved one crystal each from a small knob at the base of the hounds' skull. The colors were green, blue, yellow, orange, red, and a pearl white. He took these crystals and melded them onto the base of his sword in a circle, the pearl white one in the middle. It was on this day that Tanekin became a man in his own right for he had passed a test that the great Breath had given him.

During one cold night, Tanekin was taking his shift at the entrance to the village, his mind alert and wary. A sound came from the forest and out of the forest a shadowy figure appeared and approached the village. Tanekin stood at the ready, extending his senses to find out if it was foe or friend. "Who approaches?"

"It is Feraa Wren, from the village of Topek. I have come seeking Tanekin," the young lady answered.

Once Feraa stood in the light of the torches lighting the entrance, Tanekin answered. "It is I, Tanekin, what news do you bring?"

Feraa bowed before him in respect and told him the news. "Fragnor has discovered that you still live and the people of Topek plead for you to return and rid us of this madman. Fragnor will execute two villagers for every day you do not come to confront him.

"Come inside and rest. Fragnor's reign will soon come to an end," Tanekin reassured her.

At first light, Tanekin prepared to leave and when Saubar and he were at the village entrance, Yuntaro met him, followed by twenty men. "Tanekin, I have sent a messenger to the other villages informing them of your journey to confront Fragnor. I can not spare many men, but here are twenty of my best."

"I thank you for your kindness High Yuntaro. May The Breath be with you," Tanekin said in farewell.

"May The Breath give you victory over your enemies," Yuntaro responded and bowed.

So they rode out of the village that had been home to Tanekin for ten years to return to the home he had left behind. With every day that passed as they journeyed, men came from every village that heard the call, except for those in Topek and Kwei for they were under full control of Fragnor. When Tanekin was two miles from the village Topek, he had one thousand five hundred thirty-three able fighting men under him.

Tanekin sent a messenger into Topek early the next morning and as he waited, he sat and meditated. Three hours later the messenger returned with a message from Fragnor. Tanekin was to meet him at the entrance of the village alone in two hours.

"It must be a trap. His men will be in easy reach if he finds himself losing against you," Saubar cautioned.

Still sitting on the ground, Tanekin began drawing in the dirt with his finger. "There is a grove of trees to the west of the entrance, just a couple of meters away. You all can slip in there and should be able to reach me in time if Fragnor has his men attack."

"We'll be seen before we can even reach the grove," one of the men protested.

Tanekin smiled and pointed up at the sky. "The Breath is with us. The sky has begun to

darken with rain."

Sure enough the dark, heavy clouds crossed the sky, hiding the sun and allowing Tanekin's men to make it to the grove unseen. As Tanekin was about to head off, Saubar gave a word to his friend. "One can lose one's self in battle. Stay focused, and The Breath will guide you to victory."

"Thank you my friend." Tanekin acknowledged and headed down the path with his right hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

Tanekin and Fragnor met at the village's entrance and as the first strike against metal was made, the rain began to fall. The battle was furious yet neither of the combatants gained ground. Soaked and muddy, they circled each other before Fragnor struck again, and again. Lightening slashed across the sky and the thunder rumbled, as if in time with Tanekin's every block and blow. Tanekin slowly drove Fragnor away from the entrance of the village, forcing Fragnor's men out into the open.

Fragnor's men, upon seeing their ruler being forced away from the village, rushed out of the village to help defend Fragnor. Unknown to them, Tanekin's men saw them exit the village and were preparing to attack.

Fragnor regained the upper hand when Tanekin slipped in the mud, but was unprepared for the ball of mud that flew at his face, momentarily blinding him enough to allow Tanekin to stand up again in a ready stance, his sword raised up high.

Roaring with an unworldly rage, Fragnor charged at Tanekin, only to find himself, seconds later, laying on the cold muddy ground with Tanekin's sword pointed at his throat. "Go ahead, my men will shoot if you do." Fragnor spat as he tried to twist his sword hand from under Tanekin's boot.

Tanekin calmly stared at his foe with his brilliant blue eyes. Fragnor's sword leapt into Tanekin's left hand by an unseen force and Tanekin moved away from Fragnor. "I'm afraid your men are rather busy at the moment. There will be no more killing today. Order your men to stand down! You and your men are to leave this village and all those your men are occupying and go back to where you came!" Tanekin commanded.

Fragnor stood up, his face red with fury. When Tanekin turned his back on him, Fragnor lunged at Tanekin only to start gasping for air as unseen fingers clutched his throat.

Tanekin turned back around, his face stern as Fragnor fell to the ground, still clutching his throat. "You underestimate the Chosen of The Breath. I suggest you leave if you want to live," Tanekin released Fragnor and continued to his men who were fighting the enemy and had them pinned down at one of the walls of the village. Raising his hand, Tanekin disarmed the enemy by using the power of The Breath and called. "There will be no more killing today!"

And so it was that Tanekin freed the village and Fragnor and his men left and headed back to their own land in the far north. The people of all the villages were overjoyed at the victory and proclaimed Tanekin ruler over all the villages. Under Tanekin's sixty year rule, the villagers thrived and the villages grew under Tanekin's wise leadership. The land was renamed Kasiki, meaning land of peace, and so it still is to this day.


End file.
